Thanksgiving From Hell
by Vermillion Lynn
Summary: Thanksgiving with the Bateman's and all the fun that goes with it.  Holiday oneshot that takes place during Canada's Greatest Export.


**A/N: I promised anddd now I deliver since nobody will be on this site tomorrow! Happy Happy Thanksgiving to all and since I'm in a giving mood here is the lovely lengthy one-shot that takes place sometime after P.B. is born in my story Canada's Greatest Export. You don't have to be totally far along to get this, and yes it is indeed holiday-themed. Who knows, I may crank out a Christmas one too if I feel realllly nice ;). Okay, so I hope you enjoy it very much because I think it's really cute and have the best Thanksgiving ever my American readers! xoxoxo Vermi :]**

Sitting in the passenger seat of the black Rolls Royce on the way to Sandstone Mental Hospital out on Long Island Baby Doll, who wore a pumpkin-colored metallic finish trench coat with raglan sleeves, epaulettes, storm flap, buttoned rain shield, central back vent and belted waist, hook and eye closure at the collar and button-down pockets at the hip and buttons engraved with the Burberry London logo, reached over and squeezed Patrick's free right hand with her black manicured nails and frowned. She wore black leggings and pointed toe leather ankle boots with smooth bridal leather belt detail and polished metallic buckles to embellish the belt at the front and side. Her hip-length raven hair was straightened and her makeup done lightly so those naturally ice blue eyes could pop by themselves. She was fat so her round face made the outfit look much cuter than it should have.

"Pat, why are you all annoyed it is Thanksgiving…" the paranoid schizophrenic frowned in her squeakerbox high voice, "I am used to celebrating it in October," she was Canadian, "but I like it in November. Do you like November? I think November is a good month, but October is better-"

"ALRIGHT, Baby Doll that's enough," Patrick rolled his eyes and moved his wife's hand off him, forcefully slapping her tiny little hand onto her thigh and shaking his head. He wore a Dolce&Gabbana grey pinstripe wool suit with narrow pinstripes top a grey wool suit featuring a slim-cut, notched-lapel jacket paired with cleanly tailored flat-front trousers. He wore a white collared button-down underneath also from Dolce&Gabbana, and his nails were freshly manicured.

Frowning she pouted her collagen-fused lips and cocked her head, "You always get like…" her head shook, and looking out the window she sighed, "insane-o about your family."

He scowled, though the usual monotonous tone of his voice altered only a bit to show his distaste, "I want nothing to do with them-"

"It is the HOLIDAYS, Pat! I HAVE no family," she didn't, "that means were are stuck with yours especially with all that god damn inheritance you are-OW!"

SMACK!

Her head snapped to the side when he wrenched his hand off hers and hit her in the face to keep her dumb fucking mouth shut.

"You are to keep quiet and shut the fuck up around my brother and father, you understand?"

Holding her stinging cheek from the power behind that hit she nodded and winced because the sting from her wedding and engagement rings made it worse, "I am sorry."

His eyes rolled, "Just don't embarrass me."

Their infant son stirred in the car seat, and that immediately put Patrick at unease until the infant so beautiful he appeared to be sculpted of ivory went back to sleep.

…

Arriving at Sandstone, Patrick held P.B.'s carrier in one sculpted arm and Baby Doll's wrist (not her hand) in the other. The five-inch heels boosting her petite four-foot-ten stature was rough when it came to keeping up with lean Patrick's long strides. Nevertheless he kissed the top of her head at the door and held it open for her, he had some humanity after all.

Committed for a disorder that still hadn't been disclosed to Baby Doll despite being in a relationship with Patrick for nearly two years, his mother from what Baby Doll could tell had some form of delusional disorder. The last time she actually saw her mother-in-law was when she and Patrick brought their son in the first few months of his life to see his grandmother. He was semi-nice to his mother, which to Baby Doll was somewhat of a relief considering the god awful strain with Sean and his father. He was the favorite child either way.

Holding hands (it was charade for Patrick) they entered the room with the baby carrier to see Patrick's mother who had a name Baby Doll was never even told, sitting down on the bed in her private room in a pink cashmere Calvin Klein sweater Patrick had bought her for Christmas a few years ago. She wore sunglasses (she always did) and a big floppy hat with a sunflower in it…and as always she would not stop touching her hair.

"Oh Patrick!" her face lit up to see him as usual, and nonchalantly Patrick checked his reflection in the mirror he had them place in the room for 'her' as he airkissed his mother's cheek, "Happy Thanksgiving, darling! How are you?"

"Fine…" immediately moving her attention off himself Patrick motioned to Baby Doll, and trying to hide how timid she was of Patrick hitting her Baby Doll stepped forwards with a warm smile and touched her mother-in-law's shoulder.

"HI, Mommy," Baby Doll kissed her cheek for real and gave her a hug, watching Patrick pull P.B. out and he cooed at his grandmother, but Patrick never let her touch him.

"Oh hello, Patrick Jr. aren't you precious?"

Doll-like round eyes drifting to the nightstand where the former Mrs. Bateman had pictures of Sean and Patrick in tuxedos, but not smiling, as teenagers and a younger version of Patrick's father, Baby Doll frowned and actually felt a tear spring to her eye that this woman was living the way she did. Sean barely ever went to Sandstone while Baby Doll and Patrick were less frequent, but fairly more than nothing at all. Baby Doll would have came to see her more often, but Patrick would have none of it.

"Look what I have here," Patrick's mother touched her hair and motioned beside her on the bed, where Baby Doll happily sat down and wrapped an arm around her mother-in-law's shoulders, earning a nasty venomous glare from Patrick as he held onto P.B. for dear life. He so wanted to get out of there.

"What?" she smiled.

"Baby Doll…" Patrick glared, but she wasn't listening.

"Show me, Mommy…"

"Here…" touching her hair again she showed a framed 8x11 photograph of Patrick and Baby Doll's wedding day along with another framed picture of P.B. sleeping in his bassinet. Melting, Baby Doll nodded along with teary eyes and swallowed hard.

"Oh Mommy, that is so sweet…"

"Do you see, Patrick?" she showed him the pictures, but her son just nodded uncaringly. The spaced-out glaze over his face made her frown, "You look unhappy,"

"I'm fine,"

"Is something wrong?"

Yes, he wanted to say. I'm an evil wife-beating mass-murdering psychopath with no soul, "No."

"Pat's just being cranky today," Baby Doll nodded and Patrick wanted to wring her neck nice and slow.

"Where are you going for dinner?" Patrick's mother asked him, and Baby Doll wasn't opening her mouth at all for that one, she was dead enough as it was when they got back in the car.

Swallowing he hugged P.B. closer and stared into space before answering coolly, "Dark Cove…Dad's having Sean as well."

"I just want everyone to have a nice Christmas,"

Baby Doll's hand went over her mouth, she always delivered that line and she wanted to sob. Her mother-in-law wouldn't be home for Christmas, her ex-husband committed her she was never coming home.

…

Walking back to the car Patrick kissed Baby Doll's fingers before slamming her back into the car door after he put P.B. back in his car seat and smacking her across the face, ripping her head back by her hair and growling.

"We get to Dad's and you pull another stunt like that I'll end you so fast your head will spin, understand?"

Coughing from tears and swallowing hard Baby Doll nodded before he let her get back in the car.

…

The Bateman family walked slowly after handing the Rolls off to the valet heading to the place Patrick called 'home' as a child. His father didn't live here, he lived in an apartment in the Carlyle, but this was where Thanksgiving was going to be this year. According to Patrick holidays with his family were always a pain in the ass; this was Baby Doll's first Thanksgiving with his family because they were on their honeymoon during this time the year prior. This wasn't her first time at Dark Cove though, yet every time the popstar was enamored by it.

"Dark Cove" was built by the family that controlled Standard Oil of Indiana long before "Monopoly" was considered a bad word, or was the name of that game where each time the car or the hat or the dog passed 'go' the player was entitled to collect two hundred dollars. It remained one of the largest undivided parcels of waterfront land in the metropolitan New York area, and would remain so, as the trust his Grandfather created upon its purchase during World War II, so decreed. The frontage was so extensive that one could dock the "Intrepid" along the sea wall and still not obstruct the view to the Connecticut shoreline across the Sound. The house, a one half size recreation of the Czar's Summer Palace as interpreted by Mott Schmidt in 1929, boasted a forty-by-sixty-foot Ballroom with a triple height ceiling emblazoned in Gold Leaf with all twelve signs of the Zodiac, that is only slightly closer to the black and white marble floor than the actual night sky. Patrick was a Libra and Baby Doll was a Sagittarius, so the pair often pointed it out as they entered.

At one time or another, that room hosted Cole Porter, George Gershwin, and The Marx Brothers as they performed, though never at the same time, for an assortment of guests who included The Duke and Duchess of Windsor, those unfortunate Woodwards, several of our less liberal Presidents, and the even less liberal Shah of Iran during the early days of the Peacock Throne. It was to "Dark Cove" Patrick escaped when he wanted the kind of peace and solitude that only the sea, the sand, the sky, and twenty-one in staff could provide.

Looking to the water's edge Patrick smiled and thought about putting up a rope swing with P.B. right there when he was old enough. Baby Doll squeezed his hand and kissed it as she felt the spike in his pulse.

"Pat…" she frowned and rubbed his arm quickly, "Did you take your meds this morning?"

He was prescribed Xanax to lower his anxiety and Halcion to control his impulsive outbursts.

Not looking her in the eye he stared ahead and nodded, "Yeah…I guess…"

Her medium-toned eyebrow rose, "You 'guess'? Did ya take it or not, darling?"

"I…" pinching the bridge of his nose he shook his head and groaned, "I don't fucking remember, Baby Doll you dumb bitch, I don't even remember what I had for breakfast and you're asking if I took my…" trailing off he growled and would have smacked her again if they weren't in the doorway, "Just keep quiet and let's get this over with,"

She frowned. It was a holiday…this was supposed to be happy…of course not with her family, what was she thinking? P.B. remained quiet as Patrick opened the door and they headed right on in, Patrick not even waiting for the bimbo his father married as a second marriage came over. Baby Doll sneered and rolled her eyes as Janine came over, her fake blonde curls bouncing at her shoulders and her blue eyes made up like a fucking doll glittering as she went. She was about half Baby Doll's weight and twice her height. Like Baby Doll, her chest and lips were also fake, but Janine was tanned and much more fuckable by Patrick's definition…she was also younger than Baby Doll. Baby Doll was twenty-six, Janine was twenty-three and married to his FATHER. That was golddigging if Patrick ever saw it, but what Miss Janine didn't realize was Patrick's father had already signed nearly everything he owned to Patrick in his iron-clad will.

"Oh PATRICK!" Janine in her earthy brown Ralph Lauren silk dress approached, and gave Patrick an airkiss on the cheek before touching his arms and smiling, "I'm so glad you made it, honey!"

Patrick visibly tensed at being called 'honey'…he hated that. Baby Doll called him whatever she wanted, but it didn't mean he enjoyed it either. When it came from her it was bearable.

Her attention switched to P.B. next, "Oh and isn't he just precious?" her lips pursed and she bent down to coo at the baby in the carrier hugging a stuffed brown puppy close to his chest, "Awww, Patrick Jr. he's so adorable…"

Baby Doll hid her distaste at being ignored and gripped Patrick's fingers tighter because this was all she had. She had no family ever in her life and this was his…it was like a sad country song.

"Where's my father and Sean?" Patrick asked Janine, and she hesitated before smiling and motioning to the dining area.

"You guys are right on time, dinner's finished being prepared,"

"Oh really?" Baby Doll actually thought Janine cooked something. Her original plan was to cook for everyone, but Patrick said it would be embarrassing to cook their own Thanksgiving meal so instead they were arriving to it. Baby Doll was Polish and Greek…cooking was something she thoroughly enjoyed but he frankly didn't care.

Completely overlooking Baby Doll, Janine smiled at Patrick, "Your father has been looking forward to seeing you,"

Patrick held his index finger up in her face before moving with Baby Doll's hand in his and the carrier in the other towards the butler near the coat closet, "Take off your jacket, dear," he whispered (kindly?) and Baby Doll nodded with her eyes on the ground. His navy Valentino overcoat came off and he was working on P.B. next since he was bundled up like a marshmallow to protect him from the strong sea winds. Baby Doll took off her coat to reveal she had a baby doll dress on of the same color. Janine eyed Baby Doll's chunky little legs and laughed inside before coming back over and purring.

"Ready?"

Patrick rolled his eyes and took Baby Doll's hand, leaving P.B.'s carrier but taking the puppy assuming there was a high chair set up for him, "Yeah…" finally he did step up for his own wife and chimed in, "my wife appreciates your warm welcome."

"Oh, I…" holding a hand to her chest Janine chuckled nervously and reached out to touch her, "Miranda, I am just SO sorry, I didn't remember!"

Smiling sweetly Baby Doll nodded, a face that could launch a thousand ships Baby Doll possessed…she was so beautiful between the porcelain skin and faux-raven hair.

"You look…" eyeballing her Janine nodded, "like you have that maternal glow," she was tastefully calling her fat.

"Yeah," she said with a fake smile and hugged Patrick's arm quickly, but he gave no warm response. He barely ever did, but it was okay.

"Hey Bro," that was Sean. Baby Doll's face lit up for her blonde brother-in-law one year her senior, but she wasn't allowed to go to him until Patrick said it was okay.

"Hi Seany," Baby Doll gave him a weak smile and a quick wave, and he gave her a jerk of the head from his spot at the table leaning back in his chair.

"Mighty Mouse what's goin' on?" Sean called out and Patrick stepped on her little foot on purpose so she would shut up, "Okay, you can ignore me too," he shrugged, "that's cool…"

"Oh honey…" Janine approached the much older version of Patrick sitting at the head of the table set up like it was Dorsia or something with candles and an actual cornucopia, "Patrick's here…"

Of course she didn't mention Patrick's wife of nearly two years and Baby Doll didn't respond. She was a nobody she was always a nobody. Patrick's father looked so much like a seventy-year-old version of Patrick it wasn't even funny, only his hair was gray and slicked back.

"Dad…" handing P.B. off to Baby Doll, Patrick reached and shook his hand firmly once before taking P.B. and Patrick's father eyeballed his grandson.

"How have you been?" his voice was always stern as steel and Patrick hesitated before nodding. A faint smile came across his face and he coughed, "My grandson…"

P.B. smiled at him and waved, completely melting his father but he didn't react in front of his father. Baby Doll noticed he never reacted much to his father unless it was assertiveness or disgust.

"He looks very much like you, my boy…" his father nodded but did not reach to embrace his grandchild, instead he eyed Baby Doll and shook his head, "you look terrible…"

Janine shot Baby Doll a smug grin and headed into the kitchen to check on the speed the cooks were going at with bringing their appetizers out, and Patrick actually narrowed his eyes.

"She looks FINE. DAD," he touched Baby Doll's lower back and she nodded once before heading into the kitchen to see if she could help Janine with anything. Sean, who was in love with Baby Doll, got up and followed her in while Patrick was left by himself sitting his infant son in the carrier that was placed on a small table to be in place of a high chair.

With everyone abandoning him Patrick was stuck with his father all by himself fiddling with his glass of red wine the butler poured him.

"Are you planning on more children, Patrick?" his father asked calmly, he had brain cancer so likeliness of him staying alive much longer were slim to none.

Hesitating Patrick nodded, "Yeah…"

His father's eyes narrowed, "Specify, I'm getting old."

"A uh…" curling his lips he fiddled with the water more and felt a cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck, "I think I want a girl."

"I do hope she doesn't turn out like the mother…"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Why, Patrick the weight on her…" his father shook his head in distaste, "it isn't healthy to have a woman so small look the way she does,"

"She's four-ten and ninety-five pounds, Dad…"

"Too much for her…" he shook his head and scowled, "when you're around my age I surmise you'll put her back on the funny farm where she belongs, and pick yourself a real wife."

"Like Janine," Patrick was being sarcastic. Baby Doll had paranoid schizophrenia, but was quasi-normal on medication.

"Looks like the butternut squash soup will be coming out momentarily," in came fake-smiling Janine and she took her seat right next to Patrick's father, kissing the top of his head and making Patrick sick as he saw Sean wrap his arm around Baby Doll's shoulders on their way back in. A cold flame erupted in his gaze as he watched Baby Doll come over to him and touch his shoulder lightly before taking her seat.

Sean wore a suit similar to Patrick's but in a deeper brown while their father wore dark gray.

"I appreciate you abandoning me to go fuck my brother," Patrick whispered harshly and Baby Doll frowned with a shake of the head, trying to speak when the soup bowls came out in trays.

Heart beating a mile a minute Baby Doll looked like she wanted to cry at him accusing her, so Patrick pinched her arm until her skin came off and she started to bleed. No, he didn't care.

"Ah, how nice!" Janine smiled and P.B. started cooing, Baby Doll immediately using her spoon to start feeding P.B. some of the broth when she was shot the dirtiest look she had ever received from a woman younger than her. Janine cleared her throat and glared at Baby Doll before plastering a big old fake smile, "Excuse me…!" she gasped as if Baby Doll were barbaric and Patrick wanted to murder her, "Miranda?"

Snapping her large blue eyes to the left Baby Doll looked at Janine with a frown.

"Aren't you forgetting about grace?"

Baby Doll stopped hearing grace when her father was locked up for molesting her at twelve. Patrick wasn't religious either, his family was Roman Catholic much like hers, but he didn't practice or believe any of it clearly.

"I…" nervously she looked to Patrick for help, trying to get some form of guidance out of him, and luckily he delivered.

"My wife and I are nonreligious…" sitting upright Patrick wrapped his arm around the back of Baby Doll's chair and for once in her miserable life she felt SAFE, like he was actually PROTECTING her like he was supposed to do as her husband.

"Yeah, man…" shaking his head and exhaling Sean held both hands up, "no grace for me, you can say your grace by yourself,"

"And we will all sit at this very table until you listen to her," their father warned the boys and Baby Doll because he hated her before looking to Janine, "continue…"

"Well…" her voice was so fake all three of the younger adults at the table wanted to clock her but let their faces be blank slates, "since you're all so adamant and anti-religious why don't we go around the table and say what we're thankful for this year?"

Silence.

"I think that's a great idea," their father nodded and took a deep breath, "I thank God every day we've got a Republican in the White House."

"VERY nice!" Janine beamed and looked to Patrick, "What about you de-"

"Ooo! Oh can I go next?" Sean, ever the ornery little shit, raised his hand and Patrick glared because it was HIS turn that was interrupted, "Okay…" taking a deep breath he looked to Baby Doll before sighing, "Rock n' roll."

"Ah, so you're thankful for MUSIC how nice!" Janine nodded as Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Bateman exchanged glances and it was Baby Doll's turn, "What about YOU, Mir-AN-da?"

"P.B." she said simply and had her little finger clenched in her son's tiny fist, "We had P.B. that makes me very happy we love P.B."

"Oh…" her eye twitched, "how SWEET…how about YOU Patrick?"

"I'm thankful for the fact that I don't need to change my suit," he nodded with big eyes, but of course Janine was confused.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because…" his eyebrows rose sternly and he sighed, "if we weren't in the presence of so many housekeepers I would have stabbed you to death by now."

"This butternut squash smells simply divine!" she either ignored or didn't hear Patrick, and for that Baby Doll took a breath of relief before staring at her soup worriedly. She hated squash anything, and she really wasn't a picky eater (she was fat after all). Whatever Janine had the cooks make it was because Baby Doll hated it. She was always good at making Baby Doll upset.

"Delicious…" Sean's snide remark made Baby Doll giggle because he knew she hated it. He wasn't a fan of this rich people shit either, he wanted to go snort a line or smoke a joint. He didn't want to deal with this family time bullshit, but probably the most miserable was Patrick.

As everyone started eating Patrick was having a near heart attack thinking his father was judging him. He curled his lips and hesitantly checked his reflection in the spoon before taking a bite of soup. P.B. opened his mouth for Baby Doll to feed him and Patrick immediately wiped any residue baby dribble with a napkin so nobody would see a single speck of filth on his son.

"So…" Janine smiled looking Sean's way, he was next under fire she hated him too, "Sean…"

Baby Doll hid her little smirk and Patrick tapped her thigh because this was going to be good.

"Yo," Sean looked up at her and jerked his head forwards slowly, "I'm eating, what's up?"

Patrick hated that little cretin, but when anyone was nasty to Janine it was funny to him, and he chuckled to himself.

"Have you found another girlfriend? Or was Lauren the one that-"

"None of your business," Sean shut her out immediately and jerked his head towards Patrick and Baby Doll, "the love connection's over there don't look at me."

"Schmuck," Baby Doll muttered under her breath and flicked a piece of parsley at him, "hope you choke on that orange shit," 'orange shit' was the soup.

"Hey Mighty Mouse..." Sean caught her attention, "What did the homeless man get for Christmas?"

"Nothing," Patrick and Baby Doll responded simultaneously and Sean bit his hand he was laughing so hard.

"So Patrick…" Janine was just NOT quitting, "your father's told me you're leaving Pierce & Pierce…?"

"Never had to work to begin with," Patrick's father glared his way and shook his head, "It's foolish of you to even bother with investment banking when I own the company…"

A long pause as Patrick was internally snapping all over and Baby Doll immediately took his right hand in her left, but he almost snapped her fingers off. She wasn't allowed to speak out and defend him so he was on his own.

"And do WHAT, Dad? Huh? Do…WHAT…with my life?"

His father double-took between P.B. and Patrick, "You're a father now, you have more important matters,"

"Because that's always fucking mattered so much to you, I know…" Patrick sneered and Baby Doll dropped her eyes at the imminent explosion coming forth.

From their two-year highly tumultuous relationship Patrick had gotten vulnerable enough to delve into his upbringing. The boarding schools, the coldness, never being told 'no', the lack-of any communication and family bonding, parents and brother smothering him…his life was a lot sadder than he ever willingly expressed.

"Dude, WHY are you getting so defensive?" Sean shrugged and took a sip of his wine, "Dad made a valid point and you're all hypervigilant,"

"YOU stay out of this, you pathetic waste of space I should have smothered with a pillow while I still had the chance!"

"Would you like some salt?" Janine motioned to the saltshaker in the center of the table, but seething mad Patrick scowled and slammed a fist down to the table.

"NO! CUNT! I do NOT want the fucking salt!"

"Pat…" Baby Doll cooed and he leaned her way so she could whisper in his ear and touch his shoulder, kissing his cheek and he immediately checked to make sure there was no lipstick on his cheek before nodding along. She sated him.

"So what's goin' on, bro?" Sean knew Patrick hated that, "Are you really moving and shit?"

Patrick swallowed and made an awkward pause before nodding, "We're looking at the Mansions in the Sky at Central Park…"

"And you're leaving that bank thing you do…?" Sean raised his light eyebrows and Patrick gave him a nasty face before nodding.

"Mergers and acquisitions, yes idiot…I'm leaving my position as vice president of mergers and acquisitions…"

"To do what?" Janine frowned, "Do you have plans, Patrick?"

"All that involve your lifeless body and electrical cords."

Baby Doll nudged Patrick and shook her head knowingly, "Stop."

…

The turkey was brought out with stuffing, some crazy corn dish, Yukon potatoes, sweet potatoes without marshmallows (Baby Doll was horrified), fresh cranberry sauce, and other shit Baby Doll wasn't touching with a forty foot pole.

"So honey…" as Baby Doll poured gravy on her piece of turkey Janine smiled and noticed she was turning every few seconds to check on P.B., but Patrick was already bottle-feeding him. "Are you sure you should be eating that way? Considering your pregnancy weight still hasn't gone down?"

"Leave her alone," Sean forked a mouthful of potatoes and Patrick looked around the room pretending he didn't hear that. That was HIS WIFE. HE was supposed to say something for HIS wife.

Looking off to the side uncomfortably Baby Doll stopped eating and her father-in-law glared at her.

"Patrick…" he caught his son's attention and nodded towards Baby Doll, "you put that child down and attend to your WIFE,"

"YOU don't tell me what to do…" Patrick's eyes narrowed and he didn't let go of his son, "I'm almost thirty fucking years old don't you tell me what to do anymore."

"You've made your life choices so well…" his father nodded sarcastically before glaring at Sean, "though as much as I look upon you with disdain Sean's level of incompetence far outweighs that of your own."

"Thanks, Pop," Sean nodded with big eyes, "really feeling the love here in this family."

"That's not all you'll be feeling you cracked-out name-ruining disgrace!" their father's words were so harsh Baby Doll clasped a hand over her mouth in horror, clinging to Patrick's fingers and he did nothing more than raise his eyebrows as if his father said a good thing and kept eating, "I gave you EVERYTHING and you tossed it right back in my face! Why can't you be more like your older brother?"

Patrick was just letting this soak in smugly.

"He too has made some decisions I'm not proud of, one sitting across from you at this table…" he motioned WITH HIS FORK to Baby Doll, who looked like she wanted to cut her own throat at those words and she pulled P.B. into her lap for comfort, "but at least he has enough class not to coerce his fiancée into an abortion,"

Patrick wanted to chime in and correct him saying he knocked up Baby Doll on their honeymoon, but he remained mum for the time being. Janine was just loving this shit.

"Alright, sorry I'm not fucking perfect kiss-ass Pat-RICK,"

Patrick visibly tensed, he HATED when Sean sassed his name.

"What happened to a nice family meal?" Janine chimed in when BAM!

Baby Doll launched to her feet and almost over the table, "SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS YOU CONNIVING WHORE!"

"MIRANDA!" their father roared and Sean clapped he was laughing so hard.

"Oh my god…" he was choking on his own spit and tears he laughed so hard as she stormed right out of the room and handed P.B. off to a maid. Patrick's expression remained unchanged, as if what just happened didn't even register and Sean was still choking from laughter.

"Choke on that, Janine," Sean nodded with wide eyes, but his father's expression was zoned on Patrick.

"I suggest you control your wife…" he grumbled and had eyes stern as steel on his son, "unless you want that woman to end up like your mother…"

Standing from the table Patrick removed his napkin from his lap and pointed a finger almost in his father's face, "I don't know what or who I am…" his breaths shortened and his head shook, "but I'm CERTAIN you and I are on opposite ends of the earth!"

Glaring he made his exit to Sean clapping for him as well, "Bravo, bro!" he pretended to wipe his eyes with his sleeve, "Really choked me up with that performance!"

…

Walking swiftly out the main entrance Patrick found Baby Doll standing at the water's edge all by herself. She was shivering and sobbing, so he walked faster and rolled his eyes at, for him, unattainable emotion. He was simply a spectator in that sport, but for all Baby Doll's complexity she was pretty easy to work with when it came to getting what he wanted.

She was hugging herself, shivering violently and just letting icy tears stream down her face and drop into the waves at her feet when he removed his suit jacket, making HIM cold, and draped it over her shoulders.

"You let them get to you when you promised me almost two years ago that you wouldn't," he smirked wryly, hugging her from behind and rubbing her arms to keep warm.

Sniffling and giggling she hugged his jacket closer to her skin and took a moment to inhale the cologne that poured off of his clothing. He had red suspenders on and that alone was her favorite thing a male could wear.

"I…" coughing and leaning back so his chest was supporting her tiny body she sniffled and shook her head, "I never thought I would find a family more fucked up than mine…"

"I never really had to deal with it, I told you that," he rubbed her back and shrugged indifferently, "I lived in boarding schools,"

Her eyes watered and she whimpered, "That's horrible…"

His eyebrows rose and he shrugged, "Beats living out of a dog kennel,"

She twitched and rightfully so, he was directly referencing to her childhood.

"He's so…" coughing and shivering she sniffled and spoke very erratically, "mean!"

"Oh, he's a fucking PRICK, Baby Doll don't get me wrong."

She giggled and he rested his chin on her shoulder from behind to be cuddly and cute, like he could be when he wanted.

"So stop getting all upset, alright? I mean…" he ran a hand over the top of his head he was so bad at this, "you saw the way he came at Sean…and me…and I'm the FAVORITE. I'm the FAVORITE and he treats me that way, babe."

"Did he love your Mommy?" she whimpered watching him shrug it off and shake his head.

"What's 'love' got to do with anything?" he laughed, "You are too funny for your own good, Baby Doll."

She scoffed the ground, "I love you, Pat…I love you more than anything in the world ever."

"Good, I'm flattered," he lifted her chin so she faced him and they kissed a few times, "Come, darling…" his arm wrapped around her tight and they moved back towards the manor, "we'll skip dessert and try to bake chocolate soufflés once we get home."

Hugging him as tight as she could Baby Doll nodded along before pouting her plumped lips thoughtfully, "But what will we say?"

"I'll tell him…" he inhaled deeply and sighed, "tell him we're returning videotapes."

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **


End file.
